


lace is ace now sit on my face

by theyarenotfree



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Brat Louis, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyarenotfree/pseuds/theyarenotfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Gonna let me take care of you?" Harry asks, hand sliding up from Louis' ankle to his upper knee.</em>
</p><p>  <em>"Gonna hurry up or will I have to end up taking care of myself?" Louis retorts. His hips shift against the mattress traitorously. </em></p><p>(louis wears panties; harry makes him come twice)</p>
            </blockquote>





	lace is ace now sit on my face

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday brenda!!!

"I'm telling you, H. Thin Mints are so much better than those coconut ones. You're insane."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing right now," Harry shakes his head, eyes trained towards the ceiling, "You know this could be the deal breaker, right here. I really don't think this relationship will work out, love."

"Oh, fuck off," Louis snips, leg kicking out to the right until he hits Harry's shoulder. They're sprawled out over their comforter, laying parallel but with heads on different ends of the bed. Louis thinks Harry is just trying to sneak pictures of his shirtless chest without him noticing.

Louis scrolls through Twitter a bit, scratching at his belly and stifling a yawn. Their lazy days are a blessing and Louis is _very_ fond of seeing Harry doing random domestic chores while wearing only boxer briefs.

Louis has a pair of grey joggers hanging low across his hips. There is a strip of light blue lace peaking out, pulled tight over his hips. Louis thinks Harry bought the panties for himself a while ago, and never really complained when Louis stole them, like he does with all of Harry's clothes.

Louis hears Harry lock his phone and toss it to the other side of the bed. He tries to hide his grin when he sees Harry's toes wiggle a bit impatiently out of the corner of his eye.

Harry's hand finds Louis' ankle, wrapping around it and tugging until Louis spreads his legs a little wider. Harry rolls to his side until he can nip at the anklebone with quick front teeth. His nose bumps against Louis' little toe when he pulls away.

"Gonna let me take care of you?" Harry asks, hand sliding up from Louis' ankle to his upper knee. Harry can't reach any more erotic places from the position he's in, but it still has Louis setting his phone on the nightstand obediently.

"Gonna hurry up or will I have to end up taking care of myself?" Louis retorts. His hips shift against the mattress traitorously.

Harry chuckles but he sits up, moving himself until he is sat between Louis' legs. He leans forward and tucks his fingers under the waistband of Louis' joggers. He doesn't pull them down yet, instead pushing his fingers in deeper until they press against the head of Louis' cock.

Louis feels his breath catch, and expertly hides his whine with a deep inhale. Harry smirks like he knows exactly what he's doing, and it makes Louis shake a little with anticipation.

The joggers are peeled off Louis' legs, leisurely enough that Louis feels himself go sensitive, jumping at every brush of skin on skin. Harry tosses them over his shoulder and slides himself up Louis' body. He hovers before finally, finally, pressing himself against Louis. He lets his hot breath tease Louis' mouth before he kisses him like he's been missing it for years.

Louis' hips jump, cock hard and pressed between their bodies. His nipples pull tight, and Louis wonders if Harry can feel the nubs rubbing against his broad chest.

Harry is so greedy with his tongue. He licks into Louis' mouth until he's all Louis can taste. There is a few days worth of stubble left on Louis' face and it tickles with each slide of slick lips.

Louis whines, high in his throat, but it only makes Harry kiss him harder. He tilts his face away until their mouths break apart, voice breathy, "Are you gonna do something? I could've came twice by now."

Harry chuckles and sucks a quick line down Louis' throat. "Oh if you wanna come twice, then I'll make you come twice, baby."

Louis rolls his eyes, hands reaching over his head so his body is exposed, laid out and open for Harry. "Alright, stud. Let's see what you can do."

Harry smiles joyously, a giggle escaping before he can stop it. He ducks down again and trails his tongue down Louis' chest, his nose blowing hot breath against the shivering skin. He presses the heel of his palm down on the head of Louis' cock just as he dips his tongue into the soft naval of Louis' belly. They both moan at the feeling.

Louis is wet, leaking into the smooth lace that traps his cock. He presses his hips up until his back arches completely off the bed. Harry just pulls his hand away, watching Louis whimper and strain for contact.

It's a testament to Louis' self control when he doesn't reach down and stroke himself. Harry rewards him with a little nuzzle as he inhales the scent of sharp sweat and soft blue fabric. His hot tongue drags across the line of Louis' dick over the panties and he lets his mouth rest at the crest of the head, panting hard until the taste of precome soaks through.

"Wanna sit on my face?" Harry croaks, hair a frizzy mess on his head. Louis jumps to life, hands fumbling to push the panties off. Harry stops him, though, and it's entirely too frustrating, until his hand lightly brushes against Louis' cock from where he grips the waistline of the lace, making Louis still again.

"I told you to sit on my face. I never said to take these off," Harry pinches a nipple and then he's gone, sliding out of his boxers and laying down on his back on the other side of the bed.

Louis whines and his hands shake with how hard he is, tenting his precious panties until the wet lace pulls away from his skin and shows the base of his cock underneath. He feels his cheeks flush as he pulls himself up and shuffles closer to Harry.

Harry is the one spread out naked on the bed but Louis feels more bare than ever. His lips wobble as he swings up a leg to straddle Harry's chest and then Harry is frowning, pressing his thumb to Louis' quivering mouth.

"What's wrong, love?" he asks, eyes growing gentle. Louis tries to subtly shift his hips against Harry's chest but the angle is all wrong. He breathes heavily until he can't hold Harry's gaze in silence anymore.

"Wanna come," he whimpers, finally grabbing the headboard above Harry's head so he can press his hips down more firmly. Harry's got Louis' hips held still in one of his hands within seconds. The thumb that was pressed to Louis' lip slips into his mouth. Louis hallows his cheeks from the pressure on his tongue and his eyelids flutter.

Harry removes his thumb and places both hands on Louis' hips. He pulls up until Louis stops humping his hips forward and moves to settle him over Harry's face. Louis doesn't press down yet, but he twitches with each hot breath he feels against his hole. Then Harry squeezes his hip and he lowers, head falling back in ecstasy.

Harry starts with a flat tongue, pressing over the lace until it's soaking wet. Louis' hole squeezes tight against the hot pressure, thighs shaking against Harry's ears. There is a lock of Harry's hair trapped under Louis' knee, and Harry moans when it pulls tight against his scalp.

Louis loses himself in the vibrations, fingers tangling in the rest of the curls and hips jumping in small thrusts against Harry's mouth. He is breathing hard through his nose and Louis feels it against his balls, drawing them tighter.

Harry lifts Louis off of him for a moment, hands tight over his hips. Louis lets his fingers wipe at the tears in the corners of Harry's eyes. Then Harry is nosing at the base of his dick for a quick second before pointing his tongue and pressing against Louis again.

Louis twitches against the heat, the soft lace not giving him the pressure that he needs to really get off. He grinds against Harry's face, hips growing faster, until Harry needs another breathing break. Louis whines, the sound loud with frustration.

"Not enough, H. I—more, _please_ ," he pants, hips still moving in the air even though Harry's tongue isn't pressing against him.

"You can come like this, babe. Keep trying. I can always make you come," Harry promises. He pulls Louis down so he can lap at his hole through the lace again. It's almost enough, Louis is almost there.

He moans with each push of his hips against Harry's hot mouth. He feels Harry's hands slip behind him, pulling his cheeks farther apart.

"Oh God," Louis cries, toes curling at the new angle. Harry's tongue swirls around the puckered skin and Louis goes hot at the feeling. His hair sticks to his face from the sweat, continuing to ride Harry's face until his thighs shake in protest.

Harry uses his grip on Louis' ass to pull him tighter to his mouth. He hums and Louis' voice breaks, mid-moan. Louis feels the lace pull tight against his cock and then Harry is nipping at his hole, just the slightest press of teeth until Louis is falling apart.

He throws his head back as he comes, hips stuttering and face pinching in pleasure. Harry holds him up while he catches his breath and then he feels Harry press his puffy lips against the front of his panties, sucking on the wet spot until Louis has tears in his eyes and has to push him away.

Louis collapses against Harry's chest, body limp with exhaustion. He feels how hard Harry is against his hip and he shifts a bit so he's not pressed right up against him. Harry clicks his tongue at that, and pulls Louis tighter to him in retaliation. Their cocks line up and it makes Louis throb.

"I promised you two, didn't I?" Harry noses against the side of Louis neck. They're both still breathing hard, but he pulls Louis' panties down until they hang around his knees anyways. The pressure on Louis' cock is near painful but he's growing hard despite it.

Harry uses the wet slick from Louis' come to grind them together smoothly. Their dicks slide against each other, the foreskins pulling until their pink heads poke through. Harry digs his feet into the mattress, using them as leverage to thrust his hips up with more force.

Louis keeps his body heavy, letting Harry move him in a steady rhythm. The slide of their hips turns fast and Harry's eyes droop with need. Louis licks at Harry's lips, rubbed red and raw from his panties. Harry moans at the press of tongue and lets Louis pinch at his nipples. 

Louis takes a hard bite against his bottom lip and then Harry’s moaning loud, hips bucking up wildly as he comes. It feels hot and wet against Louis' cock and the rub of their skin gets slicker.

“Fuck,” Harry pants, still circling his hips and breathing hot against Louis’ neck. His legs shake and then go weak, falling limp into the bed while he twitches with each wave of pleasure. Harry shifts Louis higher, relieving his spent cock of pressure.

Louis whines, feeling his heart speed as he tilts his hips forward against Harry’s stomach. Harry’s hands guide his body in small rocks, the smell of come heady and warm.

Harry pulls Louis against him hard, hands grabbing against his ass until the hot press of skin has Louis moaning. The head of his cock catches on Harry's naval and then he's coming for the second time, making a mess between them. Harry keeps his hips rocking gently, riding his orgasm out.

Louis lets his heavy head rest against Harry's neck. Their hands intertwine, falling against the mattress. Harry noses against Louis' hair until it goes fluffy, sticking up in the front.

"Love you," Harry murmurs, voice deep with fatigue.

"Thin Mints are still better," Louis grins, his eyes already slipping closed.

Harry's nose scrunches up, at both the comment and the come drying between them. "Why do I even bother," he sighs, breaking off sleepily.

Louis listens as Harry's breaths even out, squeezing their interlocked hands tighter, "Love you too. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: theyarenotfree :)


End file.
